1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to target systems. In particular, the invention relates to a target system having multiple targets.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of different types of targets are available depending on, for example, specific requirements or training practices of a shooter. These targets can range from paper targets, to static targets, such as steel or paper, to moving steel, paper targets, or the like, and are generally arranged at a distant end of a shooting range. Each of the targets can generally be moved around and configured within the range depending on, for example, a particular training drill for a shooter.